Special Moments
by AHandsomeCoffee
Summary: AU set around 9.02/9.03. A Mock Trial takes place at Specter Litt Wheeler Williams which leads to Harvey regretably admitting something for the first time, to everyone at the firm, which we would have preferred to keep private.


"Are you in love with her?" "What?" "Donna. Are you in love with Donna Paulsen?" "What the hell does that have to do with anything, Louis?" "Just answer the question, Harvey!" Harvey could feel the anger and frustration taking over, but he was trying his best not to lash out at Louis. That, however, was becoming increasingly difficult.

Hardman had refused to drop his case, completely unconvinced that it was Robert who caused the whole situation in the first place. So, yet again, the partners found themselves focusing on yet another mock trial. Of course, Faye Richardson had insisted on being the judge for the trial, refusing to let the partners try to sneak anything behind her back. So, that's where they found themselves this afternoon, in the Specter Litt Wheeler Williams library, with Harvey on the stand, Louis questioning him and everyone else watching with baited breath as they waited for Harvey to answer the question.

He knew the answer. Of course, he was in love with her, and she knew that too. He hadn't explicitly told her, but from the past week they'd spent together they were both well aware how the other felt. But, he wouldn't answer the question. He couldn't. Not with all of these, practically, strangers staring at him intensely. Not with her sitting right in front of him, looking nervously at him. It wasn't how he was supposed to tell her. It wasn't how he wanted to tell her either. So, he sat there in silence.

"Your honour", Louis prompted, clearly growing impatient with Harvey's lack of response. "Mr. Specter, please answer the question", Faye said, looking at him pointedly. "No, it's irrelevant, I'm not answering it", he muttered. "It most certainly is relevant, and you know it is." She quickly responded. Knowing there was no arguing with this woman, Harvey sighed, defeatedly, and looked back at Louis. "I'll ask again", Louis said, stepping towards Harvey, "Are you in love with Donna?" Harvey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he was met by her anxious eyes, but they calmed him none the less. Heart beating rapidly, he opened his mouth to respond. "Yes", he whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis felt that he'd put Harvey through enough for one day and, surprisingly, Faye agreed, therefore she decided that court was adjourned for the rest of the evening. As soon as her gavel hit the desk, he could feel Donna's eyes on him. It was all too overwhelming for him and he needed to get out of that room, that felt like it was growing smaller by the second. Without a glance in Donna's direction, he quickly escaped the room and headed straight to the one place that always brought comfort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaning against the wall that overlooked the city lights, he closed his eyes against the rapid thundering in his heart and the heaviness in his chest. Not one to get upset often, he was surprised when he felt the small droplets trickle down his cheeks. He was so frustrated with himself. He had promised himself that he'd be the perfect man for her, that he wouldn't do anything to screw them up, yet here he is. He thinks she's probably furious with him. After all, he's put their relationship in the public eye and he's also ruined what should have been one of their most special moments as a couple.

He doesn't know how much time has passed before he hears the sound of her heels clicking against the pavement. He doesn't look up, not even when she places her hand on his arm and offers him a gentle "hey". The city lights cast on his face in such a way that made his tear stained cheeks visible to her, and that immediately drove her into action. She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head towards her. "Harvey? What's wrong?", she asked, voice laced with concern. Still, unable to meet her pleading gaze, he looks down. He's silent for a moment, until, in the smallest voice, he whispers "That wasn't how I wanted to tell you". The slightest of smiles graces her face. Of course, she should have known. He's been taking their relationship very seriously since the night he showed up at her door, looking after her, making her breakfast in the mornings, buying her flowers, joking that they had to properly celebrate their '1 week anniversary', suggesting weekly date night, being the perfect boyfriend in general. So, it was no surprise that when he told her he loved her for the first time since they got together, he wanted it to be special.

"Harvey-", she began, but he cut her off. "I know you already know, and we don't have to say it to each other explicitly, but I wanted the first time I told you to be special." She was so overwhelmed with love for him in that moment, she was almost rendered speechless by him for the second time. "Harvey, no matter how you told me, it was going to be a special moment because it's you and it's us." For the first time, he finally pulled his gaze up to meet hers, her hazel eyes full of nothing but love for him. "I know, it's just you're the only person I've ever said it to, the only person I've ever felt it about, so it was important to me that you understood how much I mean it", he said, sheepishly. Her heart soared at his admission and a grin took it's place on her face. "Harvey, of course I understand how much you mean it, I'm in the same position as you are. Trust me, you could have sent me it in an e-mail and I'd still feel just as happy and giggly as I did in there", she says, which earns her a chuckle from him. Placing his hands on her waist, he rests his forehead against hers and says "So, you're not mad at me for admitting it to everyone before I told you?" "You're an idiot", she grinned. "Of course I'm not." "Good", he chuckles as he moves ever closer to her lips. Before he has the chance to seal their conversation with a kiss, she pulls back. "You know, if you're that worked up about it, I could pretend I didn't hear it and you could tell me now", she says, cheekily. "It is pretty romantic up here", she continues, gesturing to the night sky, that was lit up by the New York City skyline. "Okay, then", he replies, a shy smile forming on his face. "Donna Paulsen, I am so terribly in love with you", he confesses, his honest brown eyes full of love and admiration for the woman standing in front of him. She grins, "Harvey Specter, I am so terribly in love with you, too." Finally, he pulled her in for a kiss, unlike any they had shared before. It was passionate, but soft. There was no rush because in his eyes, their promises of love were just the beginning of what would be a lifetime of special moments.

When they broke apart, he pulled her into his arms. Her back against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her, her fingers linking with his, not an ounce of space between them as they looked out over the skyline in a content and peaceful silence. He was wrong when he said that the rooftop was the only place that had always brought him comfort. It was her. It always had been.


End file.
